1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED lamp assembly, and more particularly to an LED lamp assembly having a gasbag to adjust pressure in an airproof chamber of the LED lamp assembly via expanding and shrinking of the gasbag.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional LED lamp comprises a heat sink, a plurality of LED modules having LEDs attached to an outer surface of the heat sink and an envelope engaging with the outer surface of the heat sink. The envelope and the heat sink forms a chamber to receive the LED modules therein. When the LED lamp works, heat is generated by the LED modules; air in chamber of the LED lamp is heated to expand. Therefore a pressure in the chamber of the LED lamp is higher than that outside the chamber. When the LED lamp is cooled, an airflow of the ambient air with impurity is drawn into the chamber of the LED lamp. Therefore, the LED modules and other components inside the LED lamp are contaminated by the impurity.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp assembly having a gasbag to adjust pressure in an airproof chamber of the LED lamp assembly.